Umi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Akane is thinking about home Yorihisa was a bit worried something was bothering her and decieds to take to to the beach. One Shot YorihisaxAkane


Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the author of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. She's the owner of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. There are also games for it and CD drama but yeah. Well I hope you guys like this story.

_**Umi:**_

Akane was in her room she looked through her things she gave a small sigh when she saw a picture of home it's been a while since she came to Kyou she missed doing things she use to do at home but there was interesting things in Kyou. Akane looked outside she saw Yorihisa talking with Takamichi. Akane slowly walked up to the small walkway as she tried to listen to what they were talking about but she couldn't hear a word.

"I wonder what Takamichi-san and Yorihisa-san are talking about." Akane thought to herself Takamichi then left as Yorihisa watched him. Akane looked over to Yorihisa.

"Yorihisa-san!" Akane said Yorihisa turned around and looked at her.

"Miko-dono." Yorihisa said as he gave a slight bow he then slowly walked over towards her.

"Ne Yorihisa-san." Akane said.

"Nani Miko-dono?" Yorihisa asked.

"What were you and Takamichi-san talking about?" Akane asked Yorihisa looked at her then towards the side. He tried to get his words together.

"Takamichi-dono was worried about you Miko-dono. You can say I was too." Yorihisa replied Akane's cheeks became red.

"Worried? I'm...Sorry." Akane said Yorihisa bowed.

"Miko-dono please don't say that. We were worried because you seemed bothered by something." Yorihisa replied.

"Yorihisa-san...Please stand up." Akane said Yorihisa got up and looked at her. She looked at him a bit.

"I was just thinking about home lately and..." Akane stopped and looked towards the side. Yorihisa continued to look at her. He slowly walked up to her.

"Miko-dono...Why don't I take you to the beach." Yorihisa said Akane looked up at him.

"Really?" Akane asked Yorihisa nodded his head. Akane then looked off to the side as she thought for a moment. She then nodded her head as she gave a smile.

"Let's go." Akane said Yorihisa gave a smile.

"Okay." Yorihisa replied.

"Let me tell Fujihime-chan and let me get my shoes." Akane said as Yorihisa nodded his head. Akane went inside as she went to where Fuji-hime was. She explained to Fuji-hime as she listed to her Fuji-hime gave a smile.

"Be careful Miko-sama." Fuji-hime said as Akane gave a smile and nodded her head.

"I will Fujihime-chan." Akane said as she got up and went to the main gate and got her shoes. She brought them to a small place to put her shoes on as she walked over to Yorihisa.

"I'm ready." Akane said with a smile Yorihisa looked at her and gave a smile back. The two walked to the beach.

"...Yorihisa-san..." Akane said Yorihisa looked at her.

"Miko-dono what is it?" Yorihisa asked.

"Next time could we bring the others?" Akane asked Yorihisa continued to look at her with a smile.

"Sure Miko-dono." Yorihisa replied Akane smiled she couldn't wait to come back with the others. Yorihisa's hand was at his side as the two continued. Akane walked up to him as she walked next to him. Yorihisa looked at her his hand went to her hand as he held it into his hand. Akane blinked a bit as she held his hand tighter. They walked for a while they could hear the waves and the smell of sea water surrounded them.

"We're almost there Miko-dono." Yorihisa said Akane nodded her head. She couldn't wait to see the beach. The sounds of the waves gotten louder the smell of the sea gotten stronger. They reached the beach. Akane's eyes sparkled at the site. Yorihisa let her hand go as she looked at him and smiled. She took off her shoes and socks as she ran through the sand. Yorihisa watched her. It's been a while since she last been to the beach. Yorihisa sat down on the sand as he watched her. Akane was near the edge of it, she had a smile on her face Yorihisa also had a smile on his face as he watched her run around in the sand.

"I'm glad Miko-dono is happy." Yorihisa thought to himself Akane looked over to him as she waved to him.

"Come on Yorihisa-san." Akane said as Yorihisa looked at her for a moment then he slowly got up and dusted off the sand off his clothes he then took off his boot and socks. He walked over to where Akane was. Akane gave a smile as she took his hand and took him towards the water.

"Ne Yorihisa-san." Akane said as she stopped Yorihisa holding her hand as he stood next to her and looked at her.

"Nani Miko-dono?" Yorihisa asked.

"When you were small did you ever come to the beach?" Akane asked as the wave came over their feet. Yorihisa looked to the ocean.

"I did but not like this." Yorihisa replied Akane looked at him.

"What kind of thing did you do?" Akane asked.

"More like training didn't have time to walk like this." Yorihisa replied.

"I'm glad we're able to walk like this right now." Akane said with a smile Yorihisa looked at her and smiled.

"So am I" Yorihisa replied as he slightly moved the hair from her face. Akane's cheeks became red. She slightly looked off towards the side. Yorihisa with the same hand he put his hand on her cheek as she looked at him her cheeks became a bit redder. He then leaned towards her; her cheeks became redder as his lips met with hers. He slightly deepened the kiss as Akane replied to the kiss as she closed her eyes a slight breeze passed by both of their hairs swayed with the breeze. Yorihisa then put his hands around her pulling her close to his body as Akane grabbed his shirt into her fingers. They stayed like this for a while each one returning the kiss. Both could stay like this forever but not everything could last forever. Yorihisa slowly pulled away as she continued to hold Akane to his body Akane slowly opened her eyes and put her face into his chest as she tighten her grip on him. Yorihisa slowly put a hand on Akane's head.

"Miko-dono...Would you like to stay until the sunset they say this is the best place to watch it." Yorihisa said Akane slowly looked up at him and nodded her head.

"That sounds wonderful." Akane said with a smile. Yorihisa smiled back as he lifted her chin a bit and gave her a quick kiss. Akane blushed a bit. The two stayed on the beach as they walked along the water side Akane holding Yorihisa's hand a smile on her face. Yorihisa smiled back as time passed they sun started to set they found a place to sit. Akane sitting in front of Yorihisa as he had his arms around her.

"Yorihisa-san." Akane said as she watched the sunset.

"Hai Miko-dono what is it?" Yorihisa asked as he looked down at her. She looked up at him.

"Thank you for staying with me." Akane said as Yorihisa gave a smile.

"You're welcome Miko-dono." Yorihisa said as he gave a gentle kiss on her forehead as she gave a slight blush. He gave a small smile as he moved her hair a bit. She then shifted a bit and looked towards the sea as Yorihisa gave a small laugh as he lightly put his chin on her hear as the two watched the sunset. The sun slowly came over the water showing off a magnificent Orange. Akane's eyes went wide a bit as she continued to watch it.

"Kirei." Akane said.

"Hai." Yorihisa replied while Akane and Yorihisa were watching Akane had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sweet dreams Miko-dono." Yorihisa said in a low whisper and kissed her forehead he picked her up without waking her up he held her close as he walked back to Fuji-hime's palace. Akane's head was on Yorihisa's chest she slightly opened her eyes and looked up. Yorihisa looked down at her.

"Miko-dono did I wake you up?" Yorihisa asked Akane shook her head a bit while she blushed a bit.

"No you didn't." Akane replied.

"Do you want me to let you down?" Yorihisa asked Akane shook her head a bit while she blushed a bit more.

"Could I stay like this a bit longer?" Akane asked as she looked at towards the side. Yorihisa blinked a bit and then smiled.

"Of course you can." Yorihisa replied gently as Akane looked at him and smiled she then placed her head on his chest as she listened to the beat of his heart. It was slow and steady Akane put her left hand towards his chest she couldn't help but remember the day she first meet with Yorihisa and how things changed since then. They came up to the gates and to the front door. Yorihisa put her down so she could take her shoes off. She looked at him.

"Thank you for everything Yorihisa-san." Akane said Yorihisa gave a bow.

"You're welcome Miko-dono." Yorihisa said as he came out of the bow. Akane smiled as she walked towards her room. Yorihisa went the long way around the palace. Akane was looking out the garden from the small walkway; she looked like she was waiting for someone. Her expression changed when she saw Yorihisa come by. He noticed her as he slowly walked up to her.

"Miko-dono you should get some rest it's getting late." Yorihisa said. Akane gave a slight nod.

"Okay. Ano Yorihisa-san..." Akane said he looked at her.

"Nani Miko-dono?" Yorihisa asked she slightly looked towards the side.

"...I wanted you to wait inside until I fall asleep." Akane said with a slight blush. Yorihisa's cheeks went a bit red. He looked the other way.

"If you want me to Miko-dono." Yorihisa replied Akane nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane replied.

"Wakarimashita." Yorihisa replied he slowly made his way towards the small steps as he took his shoes off and walked to where Akane was she looked at him a bit as they walked into the room. Yorihisa sat next to the bed as Akane slowly walked over towards the bed as she laid down. She looked over to Yorihisa for a moment.

"Gomen Yorihisa-san." Akane said Yorihisa smiled as she shook his head.

"Miko-dono you don't have to say that. I'm always here for you." Yorihisa said as Akane blushed a bit. She gave a nod. Akane fell asleep with in an hour as Yorihisa smiled a bit. He slowly leaned towards her and moved her hair a bit. He then placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yorihisa-san..." Akane said in her sleep Yorihisa blinked a bit he gave a smile and then leaned towards her and gave her a long and deep kiss. Yorihisa let go of the kiss and then got up and smiled.

"Sweet dreams Miko-dono. I'll be with you when you need me." Yorihisa said in a low whisper as he left the room and then went to put his shoes on and was on guard until morning. He looked over to Akane's room.

"I wonder what kind of dream Miko-dono's watching." Yorihisa thought to himself he continued to look at her room when he heard something he quickly looked and noticed it was another guard.

"What is it?" Yorihisa asked the man bowed a bit.

"When your done here your ask to escort the king to the next town. Yorihisa looked at the man and then nodded his head.

"I understand and thank you. You may leave" Yorihisa said.

"Yes sir." Guard said as he bowed once again and left.

**The End**


End file.
